


ａｉ♡ｓｔｉｌｌ♡ｌｏｖｅ♥︎ｙｏｕ

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Ai Abuse, Borderline Yandere, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Unrequited Love, onesided ai/karin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ai couldn't think of any person better than Karin Asaka, and she wanted her to herself.That is, until another person steals her away before she can.





	ａｉ♡ｓｔｉｌｌ♡ｌｏｖｅ♥︎ｙｏｕ

**Author's Note:**

> the implied abuse is mostly just me being an angsty lil bitch  
also im surprised my first love live fic is a pdp fic but yknow they need more love

Leaning on the bridge railing, Ai clicked through her phone several times, trying to find the right image to send to Ayumu. "Hehe, she's going to love this one~"

**Ai**☆: pyon~

_[_ _rabbitjumpingonayumu.jpg]_

**ayumuwu**: wth ai!! you're so mean ;; i was just going to leave the school but now that scares me T-T

**Ai**☆: aw, thought youd like that one umu

Ai looked up from her phone screen towards the entrance of Nijigasaki High School, where she waited for the rest of the idol club to finish practice and join Ai to walk to the local family restaurant where they usually hung out.

Ai decided to leave earlier before practice, explaining that she felt a bit ill and she didn't want to hold the rest of them up. Really, it was a lie. 

She just didn't want to hang around Setsuna Yuki.

Setsuna _fucking_ Yuki. It wasn't that she hated her. She didn't despise her either. But she took away the most important person to her and it stung to even be around her.

A few days ago, Setsuna decided to announce that her and Karin were dating. Everyone in the club congratulated them, they supported them, it was all well for everyone. Only Ai's blood boiled with fury and jealousy, that she hid deep down and covered it up with puns and jokes. When she thought no one was looking, she glared at Setsuna with icy daggers that were unheard of from Ai.

Ayumu had confronted Ai afterwards, worried about Ai's reaction. Of course she did. Ayumu was the closest person to her right now. There wasn't a single light in the world to Ai except for the cute, little pink haired girl. Of course, she couldn't imagine her being more than just an amazing friend, that place above was reserved for Karin.

Did Ai think about Karin everyday? Yes. Those piercing blue eyes, the way her hips sway when she walks? She loved every single inch of it. She wanted to be the only one to appreciate her, the only one to be able to love Karin Asaka like that.

Only Setsuna Yuki had to get in her way, and her world came crashing down more than it did already.

Only Ayumu knew of her crumbling world, the place she hid deep inside her heart. And she was grateful, she was grateful she could escape to somewhere else that wasn't her torturous house that she refused to call home.

Memories of being at her own house, the place she grew up in, only consisted of whipping and torture. Ai was used to covering up her bruises and her internal scars by making jokes, so no one suspected a thing.

Karin was a person Ai escaped to, an idol she loved. She fell so in love with her, and now she was untouchable.

Looking back down on her phone, she scrolled through her photos some more until she found a selfie of her and Karin. It was a photo she cherished, where Karin first jokingly kissed her on the cheek.

Tears fell onto her screen as she relished the moment Karin Asaka joined the idol club, and hated the moment Setsuna Yuki was born.

_"Ai-shiteru, Karin ♡"_

**Author's Note:**

> rlly short oneshot angst shit because i wanted something quick also a bit of a vent


End file.
